1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new device which may be used for insecticidal and/or insect repellent treatment within human dwellings and, more particularly, for such treatments in confined spaces against clothes moths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles for the release of volatile substances, such as deodorizers, insecticides, repellents and the like are known.
Hyman discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,283, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,468 and European Patent Application No. 0 019 010, devices formed from opposed outer and inner wall members joined along their peripheral portions to define a central reservoir portion for receiving and confining a volatile substance. The inner and outer wall members contain a liquid non-porous but gas permeable flexible polymeric sheet material having an impermeable barrier layer releasably bonded to the outer surfaces thereof.
Sullivan et al discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,440, a device for releasing a volatile substance into the environment in a controlled manner. The device includes a permeable envelope portion having a greater affinity for the volatile substance than the reservoir material.
Hennart et al discloses, in French Patent Publication No. 2,075,314, an apparatus for the diffusion of insecticide. The apparatus is made by impregnating a fibrous substance with an insecticide solution and dipping it into a molten outer-layer mixture.
Hachiro discloses, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-252462, an apparatus for dissipating a volatile chemical. The apparatus includes storing volatile materials in separate chambers of thermoplastic synthetic resin.
Minier discloses, in French Patent Publication No. 2663507, discloses a parasite controlling device. The device comprises an element made of a wood having antiparasitic activity.